Naruto's Team
by Dave37
Summary: After 15 years, Naruto has finally become a Jonin but his new genins are all girls and they look like people Naruto has meet before Comedy Adventure NaruSaku NaruHina NaruIno
1. The Characters

What If…

What if Naruto was Jonin and his students were the reincarnations of Tsunade Senju, Kushina Uzumaki and Konan?

At First, Naruto would a little bit creeped out that his students look just like his mother, sibling student and former Hokage however he loves them very much

Tsunade's Reincarnation is named Tsukiko.

Like Tsunade, Tsukiko has a tough demeanour and criticizes other for their faults however she truly loves and cares about her teammates and the village very much

Tsukiko loves to gamble and would bet on much work she take on however she has horrible luck like her past self

She also likes to take sake however Naruto stops her most of the time

She calls Naruto Ero-Sensei

She often get into fights with Kazumi

She admires Sakura Haruno

She uses Taijustu

Kushina's Reincarnation is Kazumi

Like Kushina, Kazumi is a total tomboy and is like a little female Naruto and has the same verbal tic as her past self when she gets flustered or excited

She has a calm and kind demeanour but she has a slight temper, she doesn't like being called "tomato" and would usually beat anyone up

Her hobbies include training, eating ramen and spying on Naruto-sensei when he is with Sakura-san or Hinata-san

She usually get in fights with Tsukiko

She uses a combination of Ninjustu and Fuinjustu

She admires Hinata Hyuuga

Konan's Reincarnation is Konata

Like Konan in her childhood, she is bright, compassionate and cheerful young girl and always place her teammate's safety before her own

she is also empathic towards her enemies

in battle she can be fierce as much as Tsukiko and Kazumi

she enjoys art of all kinds

she wears a different flower on her head each day but her favorite flower is the one that Naruto that had gotten for during a mission to the hidden rain village

she uses Genjustu and paper bomb tags

She admires Ino Yamanaka

all three know the Sexy no Justu and when they use it they turn into their past selves(although Kazumi complains that Tsukiko shouldn't have a big bust but Tsukiko disagrees), they use this to prank Naruto or let them do something

on their outfits they have a Uzumaki swirl somewhere on their clothing


	2. The Team Meets

It was a bright morning and the sunshine shown through a window of a room, inside the room slept a 13 year old girl with red hair, the girl was hit by the ray of light from the window and she began to stir, she yawned loudly and opens her eyes revealing her beautiful grey eyes, she wiped the drool off of her face and she still looked tried but her eyes open wide, "oh crap I'm late!" cried the girl and she quickly jumped out of her bed and started to get clean and dress herself. The girl's name was Kazumi and she was a new Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, today she was going to met up with her sensei and her teammates for something, "I hope it's a big mission today!" said Kazumi as she ran out of her apartment and headed for her team's usual spot, as Kazumi ran through the streets of Konoha she looked at the village from the rooftops, the village was larger and full of new and stronger buildings, a large ramp lead to the gates of the village, Kazumi ran until she found the place and dropped down in front of the meeting spot, their spot was the famous restaurant Ichiraku and it's run by Ayame Ichiraku after her father had died, Kazumi's sensei and her are dear friends and she allows her and her teammates to be there, "late again huh Kazumi?" said a voice, Kazumi puffed when she hear the voice it was her teammate Tsukiko, the blond hair brown eyed Genin smirked at her teammate, "geez, some times you act like Shikamaru-sensei!" said Tsukiko swaggering, Kazumi's face became red "well at least I'm not flat-chested!" cried Kazumi, Tsukiko turned red as well and walked towards Kazumi and grabbed her, "what did you call me you tomato face freak!" cried Tsukiko, "bring it on –ttebane!" growled Kazumi, it looked like the two teammates where about to fight when another voice cried, "stop it both of you!" Kazumi and Tsukiko stop and looked at their third teammate Konata, the blue haired orange eyed Kunoichi had her arms cross, "didn't sensei tell you to stop fighting? Remember what happen last time?" said Konata, both Kazumi and Tsukiko gulped and sweated they remembered what happen to them, "sorry I'm late!" cried a voice as a person appeared in front of the three girls, "Naruto-sensei!" cried the girls, "Naruto-sensei! What are going to do today! A mission?" asked Kazumi, "sorry Kazumi, no missions today" said Naruto, Kazumi sighed in disappointment "but you guys have been training hard this week so I'm going to treat you to anything at Ichiraku!" said Naruto with a smile, the three girls cheered and the team went into the restaurant. An hour had past and the team had come out of the restaurant, Tsukiko and Konata were stuff after one bowel, "man, Ayame-san can cook a great meal!" said Tsukiko, "it's also amazing how fast she can cook, specially when Naruto-sensei and Kazumi eat" said Konata cheerful as she pointed at Naruto and Kazumi as they walked out of the door with their stomachs bulging out, while in the restaurant Kazumi challenged Naruto to a ramen eating contest and the two ordered bowls after bowls of ramen, "you beat me again sensei" said Kazumi, "you were close Kazumi" said Naruto as he patted Kazumi on the head, "geez Kazumi you look more like a tomato everyday" said Tsukiko but Kazumi ignored Tsukiko's comment and burped and smiled with happiness, "thank you for the meal sensei" said Konata, "no problem Konata-chan! By the way your going over to Sai's right?" said Naruto, "Un Uh! He's going to teach me about his painting technique!" said Konata happily, "well then study hard!" said Naruto, Konata smiled and started heading for Sai's "well since Konata going to study, I'm going to head for the training felid to practice my fist, seeya later sensei!" cried Tsukiko as she headed for the Training field, "Kazumi what will you do?" said Naruto, " I don't know, maybe I'll look around Konoha for something fun to do! Oh! Sensei tomorrow will you teach me the Rasangan?" said Kazumi, "hmm maybe~ but if you behave" said Naruto, "yes! Thank you sensei!" said Kazumi as she ran off happily, Naruto smiled he was happy that he had such wonderful students.


	3. The Breast Stealing Justu

The Breast Stealing Scroll

Tsukiko sat next to her sensei Naruto on a waiting chair in the hospital, Tsukiko had broken her arm while during a training session in the forest and they were practicing molding their charaka and while half way up there, Kazumi made a breast joke about Tsukiko and Tsukiko got angry and lost her focus and fell.

"Stupid Kazumi…" mumbled Tsukiko.

"Don't say that! You two need to stop fighting!" scolded Naruto.

"But Kazumi started it! She made fun of my breast size!" said Tsukiko puffing.

"Tsukiko, there is nothing wrong with having a small size" said a Voice.

"Sakura-sensei!" said Tsukiko smiling, she stood up and ran towards Sakura and hugged her, Tsukiko admired Sakura as much as she did Naruto because she was a beautiful and strong and one of the best medical Kunoichi in the village, Tsukiko wanted to be just like her!

"Hey there Sakura-chan! Could you help out with Tsukiko's arm?" said Naruto.

"Come here Tsukiko, lent me see it" said Sakura and Tsukiko came close and showed Sakura her arm.

"Hmm not too bad, it will just a second" said Sakura and she place her hand on Tsukiko arm and green glow covered it and then Sakura quickly took her hand off of Tsukiko, Tsukiko moved her arm a bit and was surprised that it didn't hurt.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt any more!" cried Tsukiko happily.

"Don't move it too much Tsukiko, I only got rid of the pain you should still take it easy okay?" said Sakura.

"ok…" said Tsukiko disappointed, she wanted to get back to training but she knew that Sakura-san was right.

"don't worry Tsukiko, I'll try and find something for you to do! Come on lets…" said Naruto but he was interrupted when an Anbu appeared in front of them, "lord Hokage wants you for a mission!" said the Anbu,

"Sakura, come on! We have a mission! Tsukiko, I want you to go home and rest, I'll tell Kazumi and Konata what is going on" said Naruto to Sakura

"but sensei I thought you were going to find something for me to do?" said Tsukiko

"hmmm…. Sakura, is it okay for Tsukiko to be in lab?" said Naruto

"Well… I do have some medical scrolls that need to be filed, could you do that for me?" said Sakura

"I guess…" said Tsukiko disappointed but Naruto put his hand on her head and smiled at her, Tsukiko blushed and Naruto wave goodbye to his student, Tsukiko rubbed off her blush and walked into Sakura's room.

"Hehe your so nice to them, Naruto" said Sakura

"W-well they're my students! I love them!" said Naruto

"Hehehe, true but how did Tsukiko get that injury?" Said Sakura

"Well Kazumi and Tsukiko were fighting… Again" said Naruto with a sigh

"Ahahha…. That's so funny!" chuckled Sakura

"What! Whats so funny?" said Naruto defensibly

"Those two act just like you and Sasuke!" said Sakura laughing a bit more and Naruto laughed a bit but then the room became silent.

" Sakura, I'm sorry for bring it back up" said Naruto apologetic

"No, it's fine… come on lets get this mission over with!" said Sakura and the two Jonin ran off.

Tsukiko sighed as she put the scrolls onto the bookshelves; she was bored and was waiting for Naruto to come back, she was reading some medical books and she understood all of it as she wanted to become a medical ninja like Sakura.

"*sigh* I read 5 medical books and I'm bored already" said Tsukiko, she looked around Sakura's room and was impressed that it was full of the latest medical equipment but what interest Tsukiko the most was the bookshelves called "Unusual Justu"

"Unusual Justu? That sounds fun" said Tsukiko but she noticed that bookshelf was closed off by a seal.

"a seal huh? Maybe I should get some help.." thought Tsukiko.

Kazumi and Konata arrive that the scene, waiting to hear Tsukiko plan.

"So… were going to take a defective scroll?" said Konata, confused about what she and her teammates where doing

"Come on Konata! Lighten up! if an defective justu, it wouldn't do much right? And it's the least thing I could do for Tsukiko" said Kazumi.

"Were doing this together Kazumi! So what do we do to get rid of this seal?" said Tsukiko

"Leave it me! I'm the seal expert around here!" said Kazumi confidently and she began to inspect the bookshelf, a few past and the barrier around the book shelf.

"Done! That was easy!" said Kazumi with a smile.

The three Genin looked at the selves, looking for a scroll that looks remotely interesting

"How about this one?" said Tsukiko as she grabbed a red scroll from the bookshelf and open it and all three girls were reading the ninjustu but soon they blushed red.

"O-oh my…." Said Konata

"No wonder it's an unusual justu…" said Tsukiko

"What the hell! Breast Stealing justu! That's the kind of pervert thing that Naruto-sensei would like" cried Kazumi but Konata and Tsukiko put their hands on her mouth to shut her up, the three girls didn't talk for a moment but then Tsukiko spoke.

" how about we try it on the grow up girls at the Bath house? That way if the justu doesn't work, we can take a dip?" said Tsukiko

"Yeah that's sound cool" said Kazumi

"Maybe…okay!" said Konata.

The Hot Springs was busy and it was woman's day which means that no men were allowed to enter but it wasn't a problem for Tsukiko, Kazumi and Konata, the three girls were in the women's bathroom and pretending to get changed but once they were alone, Kazumi took the scroll out of her shirt

"So how are suppose to do this?" said Kazumi

"Well the justu says to be in a place where there is other women and we are suppose to perform the handsign" said Tsukiko

"Well there are a lot of women here, so were good on that" said Konata as kept watch at the door, she had taken a quick glance outside.

"Great! Now let's try the justu!" said Tsukiko and the three teammates gather and started to form the handsigns and suddenly the scroll trembled and a purple smoke spewed out and disappeared, the three teammates stood there for awhile

"Well? Where are my new breasts?" cried Tsukiko

"Hmm, I guess it must have been a fake to distract Kunoichi" said Konata

"What! Lame! And was looking for having some boobage!" said Kazumi disappointed but then the three girls heard screaming, "My Breast! My Breast are gone!" cried a woman.

"Huh? What is happening?" said Kazumi

"Konata watch it!" cried Tsukiko as purple floated around Konata, Konata tried to shake away the smoke but then it entered her nose and Konata felt a strange feeling in her chest and she looked down and saw that her breast were inflating, they grew and grew until they were C cup

"Ooh~" moaned Konata, she was red in the face while Kazumi and Tsukiko's jaws dropped

"Hey how come it worked on you!" cried both Kazumi and Tsukiko but then smoke appeared around them and entered into their nose and suddenly both Kazumi's and Tsukiko's breast started growing and they grew and grew until they were D cup,

"wow~…" said Kazumi blushing and touching her new found breast

"this…. is…..Awesome!" cried Tsukiko happily, she had some poses and made a kissy face

"Wow! So it does work" said Konata

"Hehe, I got the biggest breast on the team~" said Tsukiko happily

"Who wait! Why do you think you have the biggest breast on the team? i have more boobage than you!" said Kazumi

"That sounds like a challenge, Kazumi! How about we deicide who has the bigger bust then?" said Tsukiko

"Alright! How about the most person who collects more breast wins!" said Kazumi.

"Honestly you two…" thought Konata but then she thought that it sounded pretty fun and she deicide to secretly collect some boob herself

"Okay? Ready? Set…Go!" cried Tsukiko.

It was in the middle of dusk in the hidden leaf village but there was a great disturbance in the village,

"my breast!" cried a woman

"my boobs there gone!" cried another one

It seem that breast are being stolen from the women of Konoha! But the source of this problem wasn't a evil force but three kids

"what to you mean you won? I have more boobage than you!" cried Kazumi

"and I told you that I have two times the size!" cried Tsukiko

The two girls were fighting over who had the most collective breast, both Kazumi and Tsukiko had a breast sizes of FF cup breast however both of them have felt like they had more than the other, Konata just sigh and watched her two teammates fight, she herself had collected some breast and her current size was EE Cup,

"you guys, we had gotten enough breast! Aren't guys tried?" said Konata.

"No!" cried both Kazumi and Tsukiko.

"I'm going to keep using the scroll until I prove you wrong!" cried Tsukiko.

"Same here Blondie!" cried Kazumi.

"so it been you three!" cried a similar voice, the three girls cringe and turned around to see Naruto and Sakura.

"N-Naruto sensei!" whimpered the three girls.

"so you three are the ones that were stealing breast from the other women?" said Naruto in a serious tone.

" hehehe kinda sensei" said Tsukiko sheeply

"y-yeah! We were just playing around!" said Kazumi sheeply

"I'm sorry sensei, we just got up in the moment" said Konata, the three girls were huttled together and Naruto could see their breast and his nose started to bleed,

"Well maybe we can…"

*POW!*

Naruto's head slammed into the earth, Sakura had a fist in the air and had an angry look on her face, the girls shook in fear as Sakura came closer.

"Now, Tsukiko your in big trouble! You took one of the scroll from my lab and you and your friends used a forbidden justu!" scolded Sakura, The three girls felt bad and they knew sakura was right

"I'm sorry Sakura-san" said Tsukiko

"yeah, us too" said Kazumi and Konata

"it's fine but I expect you three to return the breast that you took and I want you three to do some work for me alright?" said Sakura

"yes Sakura Sensei" said the three girls.

"good! Now lets get you and your baka sensei home" said Sakura


End file.
